tomskafandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Bingham
-'''Bing '''is best friends with Tom whom he met at sixth form. The two have worked on a lot of Cakebomb projects as well as other videos for Youtube. Bing also has his own channel, called slomozovo and a second channel called bingradio. He hasn't been on Tom's channel for a while, due to them growing apart. He is the son of Steve Bingham and also the brother of Jennifer Bingham, who was Tom's girlfriend for a couple of years. CakeBomb In 2006, a video/media group by the name of Cakebomb was created by Tom Ridgewell, Chris Bingham, Rosie Ball, Abi Hunt, Ruth Noakes, Mina Lavender and Edd Gould, with other members Rosie Smith, Tom Kerr and Tom Bown. Most of the releases from Cakebomb came from Tom and his friends producing videos and films from their time at sixth form and university, while Edd's videos were later released onto the Cakebomb website for more exposure. Most members made appearances in videos, most notably in the first two TomSka's Day Out videos. Around this time, smaller members Rosie Smith, Thom Kerr and Ruth Noakes left Cakebomb to go in different artistic directions. Unfortunately, most of the Cakebomb videos are scattered onto multiple channels, two videos were exclusively on Mina's channel, which now has the videos unlisted and private, and many, many videos removed by Tom from his main channel, and backup channel. In 2009, as Tom and Bing began at the University of Lincoln, Abi, Rosie and Mina took leave from the group. Tom then added Tom Bown and Amy Guy to the CakeBomb roster, and plans for CakeBomb to have office space began. In the start of 2011, an update was posted to the website that Cakebomb was no more, as the main point that kept them together, the friendships, was gone. Here is the following list from said update. * Edd, Tom and Bing were currently working together on EddsWorld, and Tom and Bing were producing videos together. * Abi moved on to become an artist and animator * Rosie was working on becoming a game designer and graphic designer * Ruth had actually not been heard from for a good amount of time, which Tom remarked by saying "if she could figure out how to answer the damn email". She's out there on the internet, but is no longer active. * Mina also moved on from Cakebomb, and is now currently studying in Japan. Her current website is 'minafesto' It wasnt until Tom's video about the story of himself and Jenny Bingham, Bing's sister, when many fans started to pick up on a few things that may have brought about the end of Cakebomb. Sometime during the life of Cakebomb, Tom had remarked about talking to someone about the current situation of himself and Jenny to someone he only wanted to refer to as "The Destroyer", who then went and told Bing everything they had been told from Tom. During the Cakebomb era, Mina had a title header image with the subtitle "Mina, Destroyer of Worlds" , which if its just Tom just referring to this person as the person who "destroyed" his current relationship with Bing, or if it actually is Mina. Tom and Bing later remarked that the fact of the matter was this was also a point where they were growing apart as friends, as tends to happen when you get older. In fact, they would have likely ended their friendship sooner had Tom not started dating Jenny. While Bing was at first freaked out about this, he did not mind, and it seemed as though they would be in each other's lives for a while. Fallout and Reconciliation After the death of Edd, Tom fell into depression, and during a major panic attack in 2013 he sent an email to several friends, including Bing rambling about "mutually toxic relationships" and how they would be better off not knowing each other anymore. Although Tom regretted sending the emails, he did not go back on them because he decided they were true, despite Bing's attempts to reach out to him for over a year afterwards. Bing, for his part, understood that Tom was going through a mental breakdown, but had to resolve issues of ownership due to being associated with Tom's brand while he was making bad decisions. He sent an email expressing this to Tom: unfortunately, he happened to send it on Tom's birthday while both of them were at VidCon, meaning almost everyone in their friend group knew about the email within minutes. This began the process where Bing asked to not be associated with Tom's brand any longer. The two even wrote up a formal contract where annotations were removed, names were removed, no longer using likenesses, and an NDA where they could not even talk about their fallout. The entire ordeal proved complicated for the both of them, casting both in a negative light and putting strain on their relationships as the two shared mutual friends who were stuck in the middle of what was essentially a legally-binding fallout. For three or four years the two continued to not talk about the fallout while considering how their lives would be very different if they hadn't sent their respective emails. On 17 January 2018 Bing and Tom both happened to be at the Coco premiere in London. It was not the first time the two had been at an event together since their falling out, but in the midst of a tequila-induced haze Bing finally worked up the nerve to wave at Tom. What followed was pleasant conversation, joking about mutual friends, and a lot of drunken hugging and crying. After the two had sobered up, they finally sat down a week later and decided it was time to move on from their shared baggage. Bing's name was restored to the credits shortly afterwards, and a year later (2019) as part of Bing's "Past Bing Future Bing" series the two appeared in a video together for the first time in 6 years with "What happened with TomSka and Bing?" where they fully explained to their viewers the context behind their fallout and how they made up. Video Appearances Bing gets on a bus with a pirate Tom just shot with ray guns, when Tom gets back home, he discovers Bing in a wig (Valentines day) Bing and his friend Spamcat go out to the park, where a giant robot attacks. Bing then gets Spamcat to destroy the robot and the day is saved. (Bing and Spamcat) One day Bing is late for class, so he has to skip eating a bible sandwich and ends up jumping down 6 flights of stairs. (Late) Bing suggests that he and Tom get Edd a video of him eating a wagon wheel for his birthday, then a signed picture of himself, but Tom reminds him thats what Bing got Tom. Bing then does a live rendition of Bang, Boom, Splat! (Edd's Birthday) In Standoffish Bing brings Beth to the flat, then points a M1911 at Tom during the standoff when Beth says she doesn't like video games. Bing was then possesed by a demon one day and was about to attack Tom, until Tom hit him over the head with a book. (Untitled) When Tom has a bodyguard, Bing arrives to see Tim terrified. When Bing stands up for the group, the bodyguard chucks him throught the window. (Bodyguard) One day, Bing bought a laser pointer to the flat, only for Tom to steal it from him (Laser pointer) That year, he and Bown get Tom a singing, dancing penguin for christmas, even theought they know he hates it. Tom then gets Tim to blow it up and shouts at the two. (Tomska Vs. Christmas) One day, he is explaining a film to Tom when he accidentaly causes the toaster to shortcircuit, causing Tom to be shot by the gun Bown put in the toaster. (Spun) In the fictional version of a party paddle party, Bing asks Beth to marry him and she accepts. In reality, he tells he they should break up even though they are both pregnant. (Rad Party) One day, bing gets Tom a greenscreen, however, while they are playing around with it, Tom ends up being transported to Berlin. When Tom gets back, he find out Bing has been transported into space. (Greenscreen) Later that year, the apartment is under attack from Snipers, who manage to shoot Bing straight away. (Pinned Down) While trying to think of a script for asdfmovie3, he and Tom take ritalin, but just end up making a badly animated film. (Ritalin'd) Category:People Category:Eddsworld